


Let Go

by Lotsofimagines



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, glenn rhee imagines, the walking dead imagines, twd imagines, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotsofimagines/pseuds/Lotsofimagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I tweaked the request a little because I am not caught up and it’s been a while since I’ve watched the The Walking Dead so I apologize for any mistakes and my shit writing. P.S. Some things from the original story line are different because it fit with my story better.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> I tweaked the request a little because I am not caught up and it’s been a while since I’ve watched the The Walking Dead so I apologize for any mistakes and my shit writing. P.S. Some things from the original story line are different because it fit with my story better.

_There wasn’t much to do at six a.m on a Saturday morning except watch some random infomercial. Which is exactly how Glenn found Y/N. She was curled up on the couch while some lady on the TV droned on and on about the latest state of the art kitchen gadget._

_“Y/N, baby, why are you up so early?” Glenn questioned. At the sound of her fiances voice Y/N jumped; she wasn’t expecting him up for another hour or two. “Baby?"_

_Sensing the slight irritation in his voice Y/N motioned for him to come join her on the couch, which he did. Glenn sat on the couch and pulled Y/N closer to him, now with her head laying on his chest he asked once more; "Why are we up so early?"_

_Y/N yawned once before speaking. "I just couldn’t sleep is all.” She yawned again before settling against Glenn’s chest and letting his heartbeat lull her to sleep._

_Glenn smiled down at her as he watched her eyelids flutter before settling and her breathing became even. He took the time to admire his fiancee, from the way her eyebrows pulled together during an unpleasant dream to the way she fit perfectly in his arms._

* * *

 

“Y/N, you’ve got to wake up.” Glenn’s voice and shaking of her shoulder pulled her from her dream. And as much as she hoped and prayed that he was waking her up so she could get ready for work she knew that no amount of hope of prayers would do any good. She’s be in the same tent she’d been in for months, in the same clearing with the same people while the world went to hell. 

“Baby, you’ve got to wake up. We’ve got a run today.” Glenn stated while continuing to shake her shoulder. Y/N groaned again and still didn’t open her eyes. She honestly hated going on supply runs because the risk of her or Glenn, or anyone in the group for that matter, getting hurt it astronomical. But the group needed supplies and she and Glenn had to help round them up. 

“I’m awake. Now please stop shaking me.” Y/N muttered, her eyes still shut tight. 

“I will pick you up if you don’t get out of this tent.” Glenn threatened, and Y/N knew that he wasn’t joking. For as scrawny as he looked Glenn could, and would, throw her over his shoulder. To avoid that and any embarrassment that would come with it she opened her eyes but still didn’t move. Glenn sighed when Y/N didn’t move, he knew that things were getting harder for her, but he also knew that you couldn’t let your emotions get to you during a time like this, it wasn’t safe for anyone if they controlled you. 

“We’re leaving in fifteen minutes if you’re ready or not.” Glenn snapped before walking out of the tent, leaving Y/N alone, again. 

It took Y/N less than five minutes to get dressed. An old pair of jeans that were now more blood and dirt that denim, a shirt that she didn’t know who it belonged to anymore, her gun holstered to her thigh and a machete at her hip.

As she walked out of the tent she could see Glenn, T-Dog, Andrea, and a couple others waiting for her, most of them with scowls present on their faces, including Glenn. Y/N shot him a quizzical look, his only response was to turn away from her and pretend like he was talking to T-Dog. She brushed it off, but vowed that if he didn’t pull that stick out of his ass then he was going to regret it. After five more minutes of planing and Glenn ignoring Y/N they set off to Atlanta.   

* * *

Y/N sat with the others in the small boutique waiting for Glenn to return from where ever he’d gone. While she and Glenn were in the convenient store a horse and it’s rider had passed by, followed closely by a horde. The sheer size of the horde had terrified Y/N, who had wanted to go straight to the boutique and warn the rest of the group, but Glenn had wanted to go find the horse and it’s rider and warn them about the other danger waiting further in Atlanta. Their opposing views led to the situation they were in now; Y/N was waiting around like a sitting duck while Glenn was out there putting himself in danger. 

“Y/N, you need to calm down.” Andrea hissed stopping Y/N from her pacing. 

“Don’t tell me to calm down. What if it was your sister out there?” Y/N snapped back. 

“I’d be worried, but I’d also stay calm because I know that she could take care of herself just like Glenn can. So calm the fuck down." 

Y/N huffed but said nothing because she knew Andrea was right. Glenn could take care of himself. So with one final look around the group she headed to the emergency stairs and the roof. Once she was on the roof she sunk to her knees with her head in her hands, thinking back to before this all started. 

* * *

_Glenn and Y/N had been dating for a little over a month and so far everything had been going perfectly; but this date was turning out to be a complete disaster. It was the middle of December and all the Christmas lights had started to come out, so Glenn thought that it would be a splendid idea to go look at all the light in the city, and so they did. Until Glenn’s car broke down hours away from either of their apartments._

_"This is just great. We’re stuck out here and will probably catch hypothermia or something." Glenn grumbled which made Y/N giggle._

_"Glenn calm down. It’s going to be OK.” Y/N reassured him and pulled out his phone. “We can call a tow."_

_Glenn chuckled at his own idiocy. "You’re right. Everything will be OK, we’ll be OK." Glenn smiled softly before pulling Y/N into a soft lingering kiss._

* * *

Y/N finally realized that it was time for her to rejoin the group, so with one final look towards the horizon she descended down the emergency stairs. She took the stairs as slowly as she could, wishing for nothing more than to see Glenn among them. But sadly once she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw only Andrea and Jacqui. 

"Where are the others?” Y/N asked expecting Andrea to snap at her, but it was Jacqui who answered her question. 

“We heard from Glenn. He found a straggler and he’s bringing him in." 

As glad as Y/N was to find out that Glenn was alive and coming back, she was shocked at the fact that he was bringing someone into the group. This straggler could be a psychopath for all anyone knew, but she’d learned to trust Glenn’s judgment and if he could vouch for this guy she would learn to accept it. So like thee two other women she stood in the center of the department store and waiting, slightly impatiently. But when they heard the sound of the side door opening and T-Dog and Morales yelling they all froze and waited, and when Glenn burst through the door with some man Y/N was the first to run towards them. 

“Damn it. I was so worried.” Y/N muttering into Glenn’s shoulder as she crushed him in a hug. 

“I had it baby. I always come back to you.” The tone in Glenn’s voice us one Y/N hadn’t heard in so long; he sounded so smug and teasing, it sounded like home. 

* * *

As the group stood around the department store discussing the new member, Rick as he’d told them, when shots rang out. Everyone looked at each other because they knew who it was coming from, Merle Dixon. He wasn’t anyone’s favorite person, but he went wherever his brother did and Daryl was an asset to the group. 

“Damn it.” Andrea hissed, looking up at the ceiling. “He needs to stop before walkers surround the store.” 

“If you want to tell him then by all means go ahead.” Y/N stated, knowing that whoever went and told him didn’t matter, he wasn’t going to listen to any of them. When Y/N had said that she was expecting Andrea to bark something back at her, but she didn’t instead, she like the rest of them watched Rick climb the stairs to the roof, and they all followed; except for Y/N. She had volunteered to keep an eye on the front and alert the rest if any walkers approached. 

She’d been sitting on the counter ear the cash register when moans and groans sounded from outside. She sucked in a breath, hoping that if she didn’t make a sound then they would pass but she knew better. After what Merle had done there was nothing she could do to stop them. When the first walker banged against the glass Y/N flinched and whimpered, she knew with the combined force of the walkers against the glass it wasn’t going to hold up. As more of them started trying to get through the glass she hopped off the counter and quickly ran up the service stairs. 

“Y/N, what’s wrong? What happened?” T-Dog asked making everyone turn their attention to the breathless girl now standing among them. 

“Walkers…..at the…door.” She gasped in between breaths. As soon as she said that everyone started running back down the stairs. Y/N waited for her breath to return and for everyone to get through the door before she run back down the stairs to join them. 

“We need to find a way out.” Y/N heard Andrea exclaim before voices mixed with ideas. 

“Guys!” Y/N called, making them all go quiet and look at her. “I have an idea.”

When no one spoke she started telling them what she thought. When she was finished they all stood in silence thinking over what she had just told them.

“Wait,” Glenn finally spoke. “Everyone had a part in this except for you. What are you thinking?” 

“I’ll stay here. Try to stop as many from following you guys.” 

Glenn started shaking his head, trying to find the right thing to say. There was no way he was going to let his fiance put herself in that much danger. “No way in hell Y/N! I’m not letting do something like this.” 

Y/N rolled her eyes. “It’s really the only plan we have, so either everyone follows through with it or none of us make it back to camp.”

The couple had a small stare down Glenn stomped towards her and lifted her so his lips could meet hers. “Just promise me that you’ll come back.” Glenn whispered against her lips. 

“I promise.” Y/N breathed out, kissing Glenn one last time before she pulled her gun and machete from their holsters. 

She pushed Glenn away, towards the rest of the group as the first sounds of glass shattering met their ears. Everyone looked at each other before running. Glenn risked a glance back towards Y/N just as the first wave of walkers broke through the glass. Tears leaked out of his eyes as they ran. 

* * *

Glenn felt numb as they arrived at the clearing where they’d set up camp. He could see the look of confusion that soon turned to pity some of the group was giving him when they saw that Y/N wasn’t with them. He wanted to look at each of them and tell them all to go to hell, that she wasn’t dead, that she was going to be coming back. But he couldn’t because after what he saw he didn’t even know if she had survived. 

“Glenn…?” Dale called from the top of his RV. Glenn wanted to stop, but he couldn’t find it in himself to worry about anything other than getting Y/N back safely in his arms. 

“Glenn, will you at least slow down.” Dale’s footsteps sounded behind him and Glenn slowed his pace so the older man could catch up with him. 

“Don’t go beating yourself up over this son.” Dale stated when he’d caught up with Glenn. He wanted to listen to the older man because he too had lost the people closest to him and was still fighting. But Glenn wanted to believe that Y/N was still alive, that she had gotten out and was on her way back, like she promised. 

“I just want to know that she’s OK, that she’s alive.” Glenn started sobbing, not caring that he might be drawing the attention of everyone at the camp. 

“She’s a strong girl. She’ll make it back.” Dale placed a comforting hand on Glenn’s shoulder, but it was obvious that is not what he needed.

* * *

Y/N stumbled through the woods covered in blood, dirt, and bruises. She wanted to keep going, try to find shelter, to find the group, but she was running on nothing and wouldn’t last much longer on her own. She shuddered out a breath, feeling the constriction to her breathing, the stabbing pain from the bruises covering her ribs. She wanted to lay down, get some sleep, but she had to find shelter. She walked for hours, walked until the sun came up, until she finally found a little run down bar. She sent a silent thank you to whatever, god, goddess, angel, that was up there. 

The bell above the door chimed when she walked in which made her freeze. She stood in the doorway for a minute for two, hoping that a walker wasn’t near and hadn’t heard the chime. When she didn’t hear any moaning or groaning she ventured into the bar, sidestepping broken bottles, overturned chairs and chair to get to the bar, which didn’t look any better than the rest of the place. Glasses and bottles sat scattered across the surface, dust covered everything in sight, and there seemed to be blood spattered across one section of the bar. But at the moment Y/N didn’t care, it was a roof over her head, and walker free at the moment. Y/N sighed and dropped her bag behind the bar before joining it. Now with her head laying on her bag and her machete in hand she fell asleep. 

Y/N was forced awake some time later by the bell above the door. As it stopped chiming she could hear soft footsteps and the occasional crunch of glass under someone’s foot. She slowed her breathing and laid as still as she could, she heard the footsteps stop in front of the bar but she still didn’t move, if she did it might be the choice that gets her a bullet between the eyes. So she waited for the person to leave, but they never did instead she heard one of the chairs scrape against the floor and the person sit down. She waited for another minute or so before she stood up as silently as she could. Y/N looked through the bar but saw no one sitting at any of the tables. 

“You move and I shoot.” The person drawled, their thick accent sounded so familiar but she couldn’t place it right away. 

“I’m not going to hurt you.” She lied wanting to get the weapon they were holding off of her. 

“Turn around.” Y/N listened and slowly turned around to face the person, but she was not expecting to see who she did. 

“Daryl.” She breathed watching the recognition flash in his eyes. His cross bow fell limp in his hands and they stood wide eyes staring at each other until Y/N jumped at him and hugged him. Y/N knew that Daryl had never been much of a hugger but it had been so long since she’d seen someone she knew, someone she had called a friend that she had to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating. 

‘Y/N?” He muttered pulling away, he sounded like he couldn’t believe she was standing in front of him, but she couldn’t blame him, she couldn’t believe he was there either. “They told me you were dead.” 

“They had good reason to.” Although it had hurt to hear that she knew it would’ve been the same thing she told them if it had been anyone else missing for a year. 

“Let’s get going.” Daryl mutter, nodding his head towards the door. 

“Where are we going.” 

“I’m taking you back to the group.” 

At this Y/N smiled.

* * *

Y/N gasped when they pulled up to a gate of a prison. She could see a couple of people at the fence and immediately recognized one of them as Carol but the other woman she had no idea who she was. But she didn’t care, she was back with the people she called family. Daryl left his bike idling while the women opened the gate, the unknown woman looked confused, probably wondering who the hell was on the back of Daryl’s bike, but Carol looked like a child one Christmas morning. Y/N could feel Daryl’s laugh run through him as he saw the shock register on the older woman’s face. 

“Oh my god!” Y/N heard Carol exclaim as the bike cut off. Y/N wanted to giggle too, but she was still letting it sink in that people she knew, people she loved were standing in front of her.

Y/N had started to say something, but she was crushed in a hug from Carol.

“I’m so glad you’re back.” 

“Me too.” Y/N whispered, hugging her back. “Me too.” 

“Carol, take her inside.” Y/N heard Daryl say before the sound of his boots faded away. Carol pulled out of the hug before practically jogging towards the prison. 

“Carol, can I ask you something.” She asked as they got closer. “Who else is still alive?” 

Carol hesitated, but she eventually told her. “Not many from before. Carl, Rick, and Glenn. There’s also a family that we stayed with for a while….” Y/N stopped listening when she heard Glenn’s name. To hear her say that he was still alive made her heart skip a beat. She wanted to run the rest of the way to the prison’s entrance.

“Guys come here!” Carol called through the air. The two women waited, and soon multiple pair of feet were running towards them. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” One asked, Y/N recognized him as the stranger Glenn had brought back. 

But that’s not who Y/N had her attention on, because along with Rick and a couple other Glenn had started coming down the stairs. She saw his eyes widen when their eyes met. She couldn’t help the smile that grew on her lips as he approached, as she soon found herself running to meet Glenn. As soon as she was close enough she wrapped her arms tightly around him, breathing him in. It had been a while but he still smelt like home. 

“Glenn, who’s this?” The woman’s voice sounded like it could be sweet if it wasn’t laced with jealousy. 

Glenn pulled out of the hug and looked from Y/N to the other woman. Y/N followed his gaze to look at her; she was thin, with dark hair and pretty green eyes; there was no doubt that she was beautiful, but Y/N wanted to know who she was to Glenn. 

“She’s just an old friend, Maggie.” He said, Y/N’s heart fell and tears stung her eyes.

“Oh, well it’s nice to meet you.” The jealousy wasn’t evident in her voice but there was something in her eye’s that Y/N didn’t like. 

“Y/N?!” She turned to look at the owner of the new voice, Carl Grimes. She had always been close to Carl, she had seen him as the little brother she always wanted. 

She wiped a tear from her cheek before letting the boy pull her away and up the stairs. Once they were far enough away from the two she let a couple more tears slip, before speaking to him. “Carl, who was she?” 

“Maggie Greene. She’s Hershel’s daughter.” Y/N had no idea who that was but she let Carl keep talking. “Her and Glenn got really close while we stayed at their farm. He won’t say that she’s his girlfriend but everyone else does.” Hearing this made Y/N’s heart shatter and she wasn’t able to stop the tears that fell this time. 

* * *

Weeks went by since she’d showed up at the prison and for the most part it felt like it used to, except she wasn’t in Glenn’s arms, she wasn’t fully home, and it hurt. It hurt her seeing Glenn and Maggie together, seeing the looks Maggie kept giving her every time she’d go to kiss Glenn. Every time she did she’s touch her engagement ring, that now hung from a chain around her neck. Every time her fingers would touch the ring a couple of tears would fall and she’d start think about how in love they were, how much she still loves him.  
Y/N was pulled from her thoughts when the door to the watch tower creaked open. She whipped her head towards the door and the people coming through it. Maggie and Glenn, and they were currently attached at the mouth. Y/N wanted to say something, tell then she was there, but she didn’t have to because when the two broke apart for air Glenn saw her and he froze. Maggie turned to see what Glenn was looking at, and winked when she saw it was Y/N. 

Y/N ducked her head, attempting to hide the tears that had come to her eyes, and stormed out. Once out of the guard tower she began to sob, she thought she could handle it, thought she had gotten better, but seeing them two together like that ripped her heart out. 

"Y/N wait up!” Glenn called after her, which only made Y/N run faster. She wanted to get as far away from him as she could, but Glenn wasn’t going to let her avoid him for much longer. “Y/N, please." 

She knew she was going to regret it, but she slowed down and let Glenn catch up with her. They walked for a minute in silence before Glenn finally got the courage to start talking. 

"Are you mad?” Y/N wanted to laugh at his question. 

“I’m not mad Glenn. Heartbroken, yes. Hurt, yes. But mad, no.” She told him while playing with the chain around her neck. 

“You could’ve fooled me.” He mumbled. Y/N was obviously not meant to hear it but she did, at it pissed her off.

“Really Glenn?" 

Glenn scoffed. "If you’re not mad then tell me why you’re avoiding me.”

“I’m avoiding you because it hurts like hell to see my ex-fiance in love with someone else!” She yelled and watch multiple emotions flash across his face. “I can’t stand to see you look at her and know that you used to look at me like that." 

"I though…." 

"You thought I was dead. So did everyone else Glenn!” She knew she shouldn’t have yelled at him, it wasn’t going to change the past. But it felt good to get what she was felling out in the open. “You all thought I was dead and you moved on, I understand that!" 

"Do you? Because you’re acting like a jealous bitch about me and Maggie being together!” He yelled, shocking Y/N. During the years that they had been together they’d had their arguments like any other couple, but never like this. 

“God Glenn, I was in love with you.” She exclaimed through the tears that had begun to fall. “You were it for me, so I’m sorry if I’m acting like a jealous bitch towards you and your girlfriend." 

Y/N didn’t wait for him to respond, but before she walked away from him she unclasped the chain she wore and let it fall to the ground.


End file.
